


Swapping Perceptions

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles and Lydia manage to swap bodies, Stiles accidentally forgot to warn her that he was in a relationship with Peter. Oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapping Perceptions

This was all Lydia’s fault. If she had not wanted to mess around with spells from one of Deaton’s old books this would never have happened. Sure the past three months, everything they’d attempted had gone off without a hitch. And maybe they both got a little cocky but… Well Stiles didn’t want to admit this was partially his fault, he was sure Lydia was blaming him in turn, so it all worked out nicely.

Being in Lydia’s body was.. unusual. Everytime he moved his arm brushed against her chest. Trying to just not move wasn’t very successful or practical. No doubt Lydia would be laughing at him if she wasn’t too busy running her hands down his body. The hands were straying dangerously close to his crotch before he let out a loud yelp, that sounded adorable with her voice.   
  
“Stop feeling me up!” He protested, slapping the hands away and scowling. Whatever expression Lydia was going for did not translate onto his face well. Just seeing his own face, when not in a mirror, was beyond bizarre.   
  
“Oh calm down you baby. I’ve seen it all before.”  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
“I meant in general Stiles.” And wow now he could see what his Dad meant about him rolling his eyes. It really was annoying. “Besides its going to take at least four days to swap back. Thats how long we need to soak the holly for. I’m going to need to use the restroom within that time frame.”   
  
“I’m well. That- I know that!” he snapped frustrated, even knowing there was nothing to be done for it. “But you can close your eyes and just stand in the general direction.” Apparently Lydia found that to be as petulant as he knew he was being since she didn’t even bother to dignify that with a response.   
  
“Right so what are we doing about school? I have a test in Physics tomorrow.”  
  
“I can press that,” he waved away that concern easily. “We obviously have to keep going else we’ll raise suspicion, which is the last thing we’ll need. Do you think the pack will smell somethings up? The rest of the school won’t be a problem, most of our time is spent with the pack anyway.”  
  
“I doubt they’ll smell anything,” she mused. “As long as we act normally. Lets be real they’re not the quickest on the uptake. You’ll just have to avoid Jackson.”

 

“You don’t think we should tell them what happened?” Stiles realized how ridiculous a question it was as soon as he asked it.   
  
“It’ll just upset everyone and we need discretion. The last thing we need is them trying to help,” the exasperated fondness that came along with that statement, was something he easily recognized in his own voice, even when he wasn’t the one saying it.   
  
“Okay this really shouldn’t be too hard. I guess I’ll go to your place.”   
  
“My parents are gone so you won’t have to worry about that,” she assured. “And everything you’ll need is in my bag.”   
  
Stiles found himself reluctant to leave but it was past ten and his dad would be home soon. Resigned to leaving he made to grab his car keys before aborting the movement, it occurring to him that he’d have to take her car.

“My Dad should be home around eleven ish, text me when he gets in. If the lights off he won’t bother you. In the morning make sure he eats a healthy breakfast. No bacon or sausage,” he listed off quickly. “Um… should we swap phones?”

That brought her up short. Certainly they couldn’t be seen using each others phone.   
  
“Switch the sim cards out,” Stiles finally said.   
  
“And delete any messages,” Lydia agreed, quickly grabbing her phone from her bag while Stiles picked his off the bedside cabinet.   
  
“Alright, I’ll get going, don’t forget to text me,” after Lydia promised she would, he left, high heels in hand because he didn’t want to fall and break his neck going down the stairs.   
  


* * *

  
  
Stiles was having a blast. Don’t get him wrong this was the most bizarre thing that had ever happened to him and he would not want to do it again. That being said, it didn’t mean he wasn’t having fun with it.   
  
It was the second day of their switch and yesterday had been… less than a success. Lydia had nearly killed him when he got to school, asking if he was trying to ruin her life. She’d proceeded to drag him into an empty classroom to fix his hair and makeup which had almost ended in a shouting match when he refused to wear lipstick because he didn’t like the way it felt.

Then she’d given him into trouble for walking funny. Which wasn’t easy now that his body weight was all weirdly distributed, his center of gravity was fuck knows where. While they were at it he complained that she was wearing clothes that were far too tight, and where the hell had she even found those?  
  
Suffice to say it hadn’t started well. Things began to look up when Jackson had snuck up behind him, grabbing and spinning him, just to get a knee in the groin. As Jackson doubled over, Stiles could just stand and gape. He honestly hadn’t meant to do that but holy crap it was funny. A brief flash  of sympathy shot through him before deciding Jackson was a werewolf and would be fine, besides he shouldn’t go around just grabbing people. Even if he did think that person was his girlfriend who usually enjoyed it… this was really a learning process okay?  
  
Anyway after the disaster that was school had ended (how no one had figured out that something was up he’d never know) Lydia practically marched him back to her place, informing him that if he was going to be masquerading in her body then he would damn well learn how to do her makeup.   
  
Stiles tried to pay attention, honestly he did but Lydia did not have the patience to be a teacher and everytime he said something wrong she turned mean. After putting up with the abuse for an hour he finally kicked her out, telling her to go work on the spell while he took care of this himself.   
  
Calling his drag friends had been his first instinct, before realizing that that would never work. Explaining the current issue would make them all think he was crazy. Instead he turned to his old trusted friend, google, which inevitably found him on YouTube watching tutorials. Followed by more tutorials.   
  
Three hours later and he was camped on the floor in front of the mirror, surrounded by vials of makeup. It was so much fun to experiment and he’d been half in love with Lydia for years, meaning he had a good idea to the kind of colors she generally stuck with. Going from makeup to hair was a natural transition. By the time it was dark outside he was confident that he was going to look fantastic tomorrow at school.   
  


* * *

  
  
The next day was more of a success than the previous one had been. He managed to avoid Jackson and Lydia was actually wearing his own clothes, though she didn’t look happy about it.   
  
That should have warned him that something was about to go wrong. He’d just arrived at his house, where he’d agreed to meet Lydia, when she came tearing round the corner, his poor jeep groaning in protest. That was his first clue that something was amiss. His phone started blowing up in his purse and when he pulled it out Peter’s face was staring back at him. With a sinking feeling, he suddenly had a horrible idea as to what had happened. As Lydia stormed past him, face like thunder, he declined the call and hurried after her.   
  
“What happened?” he asked, trying for nonchalant.   
  
“Peter Hale,” she spat out, pacing around the living room, something he’d never seen her do in her own body. “He’s such a fucking creeper, we should have put him back in the ground when we had the chance. I bumped into him at the gas station and he put his hands on me.”   
  
“Oh.” Stiles replied weakly. Peter hadn’t even entered his head since this whole thing started, let alone the thought of warning Lydia about him. Them. Their relationship had only been going on for the last month. Unsurprisingly they wanted to keep it a secret from the pack. “So what did you do?”  
  
“I didn’t want to make a scene. Being in the body of the Sheriff’s son puts me under a lot of scrutiny. I just told him if he touched me again I’d be feeding his dick to him.” When his phone went off again he quickly declined the call and sent off a quick text, the last thing he needed was Peter coming here because that man really hated being ignored.   
  
“Thanks for not making a scene. If my Dad had heard that something had happened…” man he didn’t even want to think about the headache that would have caused.   
  
“If he touches me again I can’t promise I won’t turn around and strangle him. I can’t believe he’s doing this again.” The last part was muttered to herself but Stiles still heard and it got his mind racing. Doing it again? What the hell had Peter been doing with his friends? Flirting? More? He didn’t even want to think about it.   
  
“Peter and I are a thing,” he blurted out before he could think better of it. The stunned look on her face (well his) would have been hilarious if not for the situation. But seriously, it was priceless. The slight look of revulsion that followed wasn’t quite as amusing.   
  
“Peter?! That’s who you’ve been sneaking around with?” she demanded to know.   
  
“You knew I was seeing someone? How? I’ve been so careful,” he protested. And they really had. Stiles thought Peter was being slightly paranoid but now it seemed maybe he hadn’t been worried enough.   
  
“Stiles you wouldn’t know the meaning of the word subtle if it smacked you in the face. Of course I noticed, I doubt anyone else in the pack did,” she dismissed his fears impatiently. “For having enhanced senses they’re all clueless. But seriously Stiles, what is going on?”  
  
“You know how it is,” he deflected weakly because he really did not want to talk about this. He and Peter just completely avoided any talk that involved both emotions and the future. Except… this was Lydia and part of him wanted to spill every sordid detail. Neded someone to tell him he wasn’t crazy for wanting this, yet he just couldn’t get the words out.   
  
“Okay I won’t say anything else till you’re ready,” Lydia said, able to read him as well as ever. “Except for this, you could do so much better.”  
  


* * *

 

 

That would have been the end of it, if not for the fact that Stiles bumped into Peter the next day. There was nothing he could do about his heart missing a beat before going slightly crazy. Hopefully Peter would put it down to Lydia being pissed at seeing him. Either that wasn’t true or the older man just didn’t care because he was getting all up in Stiles’ personal space.   
  
“Well well what do we have here,” the smirk directed at him was positively sinful. Stiles could only stare, recognizing the look, knowing it usually meant he was in for one hell of a night. It wasn’t till he stepped forward, gently pushing back a lock of strawberry blond hair that Stiles snapped back to the current situation.   
  
Peter wasn’t coming onto him, he was hitting on Lydia. Is this what she’d meant about the touching? Had he been hitting on other people the whole time they’d been together? Had Peter been sleeping with other people? They’d never really talked about what they were doing and where they expected this to go with it. And Stiles had deluded himself believing that he wasn’t falling too deep, that his feelings weren’t getting involved. Yet this felt like a betrayal and the hurt was unlike anything he’d ever felt. Realizing that too much time had passed and Peter was giving him a funny look he desperately tried to pull himself together, pushing the hurt down as much as possible.   
  
“Take your hands off me,” he snarled, trying to mimic the way Lydia responded to the man. The surprise from Peter was enough to shove him away. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a small makeup container that was filled with wolfsbane. “Touch me again and you’ll wish you never came back from the dead.”   
  
Before he could respond Stiles was in the car (he was so getting the hang of heels) and driving off, trying to keep calm. It wasn’t till he arrived at his house, not Lydia’s, that he realized he didn’t remember a second of the drive there.   
  
Letting himself in, he charged up the stairs and burst into his room, startling Lydia. She turned to yell at him (he guessed) but must have read something from his face because instead she sighed, before getting up and drawing him into a tight hug.   
  
It was nice being hugged, properly, by someone bigger than you. He fit perfectly into her arms, head tucked into her neck. Well technically he was being hugged by himself and if that didn’t show how messed up his life was right now then he didn’t know what did. Either way he was going to enjoy this, or he was until Lydia pulled away.   
  
“What happened?” she asked concerned. Despite what had taken place he almost didn’t want to tell her, as if she didn’t hate Peter enough already, this would make her want to skin him alive. Even after having his heart stomped all over he was was protecting that dick. Well Lydia had a right to know, so she wouldn’t be surprised when they were swapped back.   
  
It all came spilling out and Lydia was good enough to not bring up the fact that she’d been right. No doubt she would remind him at a later date but for now he’d appreciate the reprieve. When he was done they sat in silence for a few seconds before she finally spoke up.   
  
“That’s…. really unusual,” she finally said looking genuinely bewildered. “I know I said… but as much as I hate him he’s never done anything like that.”   
  
“You said that he… you know what I don’t really care right now. I just need to...I dunno. I need distraction. How’s the spell coming along?”  
  
“It’s ready. I just need to let it soak, tomorrow night we should be able to take it and switch back.”   
  
“That’ll be a relief,” he said, giving her a weak smile. Kicking off his high heels he climbed into bed, curling up. Neither of them commented as she turned off the lights and climbed in behind him. He missed his Dad, he missed Scott. It had only been three days but he was so tired. He just wanted to relax, wanted to be himself again. Slowly sleep pulled at him till he lost consciousness.

 

 

* * *

  
  
The whole of the next day was spent either curled up in bed watching netflix or curled up on the couch watching the tv. Phones were put on silent and ignored. They didn’t talk about the Peter situation, in fact they barely talked at all. For once Stiles was grateful for the silence. Even the gloom from what had happened the previous day couldn’t erase the excitement he felt about finally being in his own body again.   
  
When it finally happened that night, after throwing back the potion they sat down and waited for the magic to happen. After twenty minutes had passed he was starting to worry that something had went wrong, not that he was going to mention it out loud to Lydia, she wouldn’t be pleased at his questioning her. However he was proved wrong when not long after that his fingers began to tingle before the sensation was everywhere.   
  
Next thing he knew he was back in his own body and the laughter was pouring from him. Hands roamed down his body. Face? Check. Arms? Check. Dick? Check! Lydia looked at him as if he was crazy but a smile was tugging on her lips. Very subtly she did the same thing he was doing, running her fingers through her hair and doing a little shimmy before she started laughing as well. Collapsing against each other they laughed until tears were pouring down his face. Gods it was good to be back in his own body. He couldn’t wait to tell Scott.   
  


* * *

  
  
After Lydia had gone home he was left moping around the house. The exhilaration had worn off and now he was just tired, left alone with his thoughts of Peter. Almost as if thinking the name had summoned him, the doorbell went just a little after nine. His Dad was on the night shift and nearly everyone he knew came in through his bedroom window, so when he opened the door to find Peter on the stoop he wasn’t all that surprised. As tempting as it was to slam the door in his face he knew that Peter wasn’t above causing a scene. The last thing he needed was his Dad getting a call out to his own house.So reluctantly he stepped aside, letting Peter in, trying to keep a lid on the automatic anger that rushed through him at the sight of his stupid face.   
  
“Home all to yourself?” Peter mused, knowing perfectly well the Stiles was the only one in the house. He would have been able to hear if anyone else was there.   
  
“What do you want,” Stiles asked tiredly, crossing his arms and putting some distance between them when Peter made a move as if to touch him. The confusion that crossed his face was down right insulting. Did he honestly think that he’d be okay with this, knowing that Peter was getting with fuck knows who else. That he was hitting on his friends?   
  
“I thought we could spend some time together. Perhaps a movie…” at which point Stiles just didn’t want to hear any more.

“Just stop!” he burst out, pushing Peter away. “I know okay?! We never talked about it sure but was it too much to expect that when you decided to move on you could at least have the common courtesy to tell me about it? I deserve better than that! And you know what, Lydia deserves better than being hit on like she’s a piece of meat.”   
  
Purposely taking a deep breath he tried to calm down. He’d told himself that he was going to appear aloof, refuse to show Peter just how much it hurt. Just how much he’d gotten under Stiles’ skin and carved out his own little place in his heart. When this whole thing had started he’d sworn to himself that he wasn’t going to get emotionally invested.   
  
“What are you talking about?” The bewilderment in his voice broke Stiles out of his thoughts.   
  
“It was me!” he yelled. Why did he have that stupid smirk on his face? Couldn’t he see that Stiles was being completely serious. “Lydia and I switched bodies, when you thought you were hitting on her? Yeah, that was me! And you’re a complete dickhead- What the fuck are you laughing at?” The anger sizzled away to confusion as Peter doubled over laughing. The urge to punch Peter was overwhelming as he continued to laugh, not answering until finally enough was enough and he shoved him into the wall. That certainly got his attention.   
  
“That’s what this is about?” He said it so casually as if it was nothing, as if his feelings were a joke. Stiles was about to give him a piece of his mind when suddenly Peter was in his personal space, caging him against the wall, lips right beside his ear. “I knew it was Stiles. I how you walk, talk. Your very reaction to me. How could I not know?”  
  
HE KNEW. What the hell.   
  
“So instead of telling me you just thought you’d play with my emotions? So there isn’t-”   
  
“There’s no one else. In case I haven’t made it perfectly clear, you and you alone are on the receiving end of my attentions. I thought you’d have realized I knew when I started flirting with you. I apologize for that,” he offered quietly, looking incredibly sincere. Suddenly he felt a little ridiculous, how could he not have known? He should have guessed right off.  
  
“You asshole! You put me through all that for nothing!” Stiles protested, relief making his voice not quite as forceful as he’d have liked it to be.   
  
“Come now Stiles, you should have known how special you are. No worries, I’ll make it up to you,” Peter promised, smirking sinfully.   
  
No doubt they’d need to actually sit down and have an actual conversation about their relationship. But that coming from Peter was practically a declaration of love. And when his smirk melted into a genuine smile, Stiles decided that that conversation could wait till tomorrow. For now he was content to let Peter crowd him against the wall, letting him make it up to him. Hopefully for the rest of the night, repeatedly. For now, things were perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) Come say hi or give me a prompt!


End file.
